Grant Cohen
is an employee with this voice heard in Chapter 3 and 4 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. He is a man with a slight English accent who is responsible for Joey Drew Studio's finances. He is frustrated that Joey Drew's endless stream of ideas is costing the studio so much money. He is also one of the many victims of the studio unnaturally corrupted by ink contact and transformed into an ink creature. Personality Grant appears as a man who, like many of the studio's employees, is frustrated with Joey's methods. Seeing this sort of thing before has made Grant cynical as to whether Joey's next big project is worth the money it will cost. Appearances Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Grant's audio log can be found inside the room behind the boarded door on Level 9, located to the left of the elevator. To access it, Henry needs to obtain the axe from [["Alice"|"Alice"]] after she commands him to destroy the Bendy cutouts on Level K. Grant remarks that Joey never tells the workers at the studio anything about the projects he has in mind. Though he promises that they'll get fame and fortune for it, Grant notes that he has to be the realist when it comes to making sure that the studio's budgets aren't blown out of proportion. At the end of the tape, Grant mentions that Joey has a new top secret project in mind, lamenting how much it's going to cost. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Grant's second and last audio log is found inside his credited workplace, management office, from the beginning of the chapter. Playing his audio log will show the transcript labeled as "indiscernible" with Grant's name referred as "Unknown" instead, playing nothing other than Grant's intense muffles, painful hoarse screams, gagging sounds, and even the sound of a glass breaking, referring to his transformation into an ink creature. As of right now, Grant's ink form does not physically appear anywhere in Chapter 4, leaving it entirely unknown what his current self really looks like. Dialogue Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders }} Trivia * Grant is voiced by the YouTuber William Alex Ryan, better known as DAGames. He is well known among the Bendy fandom for creating the famous fan songs "Build Our Machine", "Gospel of Dismay" and "Instruments of Cyanide", the first one being used as an easter egg on the music radio in Chapter 2. ** Grant is the second employee to be voiced by a famous YouTuber, the first being Shawn Flynn voiced by Seán McLoughlin (better known as Jacksepticeye). ** Grant's voice actor, Will Ryan, did not voice Grant's last audio log in Chapter 4. This is confirmed in his Let's Play video of Chapter 4, hence, he was not aware of Grant's transformation. * He is the only worker to have another name in his audio log, with him being referred to as “Unknown" in Chapter 4. * From that day where the Chapter 5 achievements are leaked during the said chapter's development, the original name for the "Grand Puppeteer" achievement that unlocks when finding theMeatly in all chapters is "Grant Puppeteer" that was mistaken as a reference to Grant's name before it was changed later on the next day.Imgur - All the CH 5 Achievement Descriptions * Grant's coffin can be found in Chapter 2, in the Pentagram Room. This can be viewed using the seeing tool. Gallery UnknownRec.png|Grant's audio log of him transforming into an ink creature. References ru:Грант Коэн Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:BATIM characters Category:Chapter 2